clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is a non-canon game based on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. It is the fourth game in the popular Lego Star Wars game series, and contains many elements similar to its predecessors. The game was first announced on February 8th 2011 and is scheduled to release on March 22, 2011 for the Wii, PlayStation 3, XBOX, Windows PC, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS. A trial version became available for download on the XBOX weeks before the actual release. Website The game had a website, titled, Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Beta, which was an online game that allowed you to get a first look at some of the game's elements and playable characters. There was no real goal there, but players were able to collect studs (the base currency for Lego games) to unlock videos, revealing gameplay, and characters that would be playable on the official release. Playable Characters *Admiral Yularen *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Asajj Ventress *Aurra Sing *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *Bib Fortuna *Boil *C-3PO *Cad Bane *Captain Rex *Captain Typho *Chancellor Palpatine *Chewbacca *Clone Pilot *Clone Trooper *Commander Bly *Commander Cody *Commander Ponds *Commander Stone *Commando Droid *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *Darth Sidious *Destroyer Droid *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Echo *Eeth Koth *Fives *Gamorrean Guard *﻿General Grievous *Geonosian *Gold Super Battle Droid *Gonk Droid *Heavy Super Battle Droid *Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper *HELIOS-3D *Hevy *Hondo Ohnaka *IG-86 *Imperial Guard *Jango Fett *Jar Jar Binks *Jek *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *LEP Servant Droid *Lieutenant Thire *Lok Durd *Luminara Uunduli *Lurmen Villager *Luxury Droid *Mace Windu *MSE-6 *Nahdar Vebb *Neimoidian *Nute Gunray *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Onaconda Farr *Pirate Ruffian *Plo Koon *Poggle The Lesser *Probe Droid *Queen Neeyutnee *Robonino *Rys *R2-D2 *R3-S6 *R4-P17 *R6-H5 *Savage Opress *Senate Commando *Senate Commando (Captain) *Senator Kharrus *Senator Philo *Shahan Alama *Sionver Boll *Super Battle Droid *Tee Watt Kaa *Turk Falso *TX-20 *Undead Geonosian *Wag Too *Wat Tambor *Waxer *Whorm Loathsom *Workout Clone Trooper *Yoda *Boba Fett *Captain Antilles *Clone Shadow Trooper *Darth Vader *Darth Vader Battle Damaged *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Princess Leia *Qui-Gon Jinn *Rebel Commando *Stormtrooper *Tusken Raider *Vader's Apprentice *Wedge Antilles Cheat Codes Cheat Codes can be entered by accessing the pause menu and going to the extras section. In the extras section, go to 'enter secret code'. *3f5l56 Perfect Deflect *x1v4n2 Dark Side *gchp7s Fast Build *j46p7a Invincibility *csd5na Minikit Detector *b1d3w3 Super Speeders *yzphuv Score x2 *43t5e5 Score x4 *sebhgr Score x6 *byfsaq Score x8 *n1ckr1 Score x10 *6mz5ch Stud Magnet *2d7jns Regenerate Hearts *qd2c31 Character Studs *bs828k Super Saber Cut *c4es4r Dual Wield *4gt3vq Glow in the Dark *n3r01a Red Brick Detector *j9hnf9 Obi-Wan Kenobi *f9vuyj Anakin Skywalker *8x87u6 Padmé Amidala *smn259 Commander Cody *csqtmb Yoda *3neuxc Lieutenant Thire *ayrec9 Jek *4ptp53 Rys *2vj9th Ahsoka *mespts Jar Jar Binks *mw3qyh Captain Rex *bnje79 Waxer *q5q39p Boil *8nvrwj Mace Windu *jrpr2a Commander Ponds *hgbctq Ki-Adi-Mundi *pywj6n Kit Fisto *5xzqsv Commander Stone *2vg95b Aayla Secura *7cb6ns Commander Bly *vruvsz Wag Too *mkuyq8 Luminara Uunduli *btvtz5 Barriss Offee *np5gtt Clone Trooper *z87pau R3-S6 *rz5huv R2-D2 *bud4vu Plo Koon *574226 C-3PO *zkxg43 Nahdar Vebb *u25hfc Commander Fil *wxutwy Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper *eub8ug Hevy *jb9e5s Echo *g2bfen Adi Gallia *wufdya Eeth Koth *nhme85 Cad Bane *m2v1jv Aurra Sing *2klw5r Robonino *g4n7c2 Shahan Alama *4axty4 HELIOS 3D *eabpcp IG-86 *qegu64 Commando Droid *2kef2d MagnaGuard *ewr7wm Count Dooku *ng6pyx Admiral Yularen *5kzq4d Jango Fett *5mxsya R4-P17 *bjb94j Neimoidian *5y7ma4 Battle Droid *mjkdv5 Super Battle Droid *c686pk Gonk Droid *sm3y9b LEP Servant Droid *2c8nhp Gold Super Battle Droid *gd6fx3 Captain Typho *zqrn85 Queen Neeyutnee *lsu4lj Battle Droid Commander *5a7xyx Hondo Ohnaka *bh2ehu Pirate Ruffian *ea4e9s Senator Kharrus *fyvshd Tee Watt Kaa *hebhw5 Turk Falso *u2t4sp Probe Droid *r35y7n Lurmen Villager *pe7fgd TX-20 *gafzud Geonosian Guard *mp9dre Workout Clone Trooper *9u4tf3 Bib Fortuna *qgenfd Undead Geonosian *9muts2 Destroyer Droid *g65kjj Heavy Super Battle Droid *hq7bvd Clone Pilot *s6grnz MSE-6 *5c62yq Sionver Boll *gehx6c Bail Organa *v4wmjn Luxury Droid *db7zqn Onaconda Farr *9q7yct Senator Philo *s4y7vw Senate Commando *epbplk Senate Commando (Captain) *wsfzzq Gamorrean Guard *7fnu4t General Grievous *yg9dd7 Asajj Ventress *272y9q Admiral Ackbar (Classic) *d8sngj Captain Antilles (Classic) *66uu3t Chewbacca (Classic) *kfdbxf Han Solo (Classic) *2d3d3l Princess Leia (Classic) *pg73hf Luke Skywalker (Classic) *ffbu5m Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) *lkhd3b Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *pzmqnk Rebel Commando (Classic) *drglws Wedge Antilles (Classic) *ty2byj Boba Fett (Classic) *fuw4c2 Greedo (Classic) *qh68ak Darth Maul (Classic) *qxy5xn Darth Sidious (Classic) *fm4jb7 Darth Vader (Classic) *nmjfbl Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) *egqq4v Vader's Apprentice (Classic) *5w6fgd Imperial Guard (Classic) *7gfncq Clone Shadow Trooper (Classic) *hpe7pz Stormtrooper (Classic) *gc2xsa Tusken Raider (Classic) *mb9emw Dr. Nuvo Vindi *zp8xvh Wat Tambor *tkcyuz Lok Durd *4592wm Poggle The Lesser *qfyxmc Nute Gunray *4vvyqv Whorm Loathsom *5c62yq Chancellor Palpatine *NH2405 Grand Moff Tarkin *mell07 Savage Opress *c9prkp AAT *rctflv Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *zy3ae2 Arc-170 Starfighter *z7h46t AT-RT *aa279h AT-AP Walker *vbezez AT-TE *ymwv33 BARC Speeder *nacmgg Dwarf Spider Droid *pj2u3r Geonosian Solar Sailor *edenec Geonosian Starfighter *77qejl H-Type Nubian Yacht *t7xf9z Hailfire Droid *npgg24 Hyena Bomber *hrx2uk Jedi shuttle *h68d3k Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter *hj5hhd MagnaGuard Starfighter *bet7cu Medical Frigate *6lt4ql Neimodian Shuttle *25fmvt Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *7nec36 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *3nqgyl Pirate Speeder Tank *l4lcdv Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *bqcxwr Republic Attack Shuttle *j3mfjz Republic Cruiser *j2jndd Republic Dropship *c7m3du Republic Gunship *kddqvd Slave I *7rl23g Soulless One *59uu88 STAP *3re9xv Starhawk Speeder Bike *rylvnw Super Tank *mhg3xb The Halo *t4k5l4 The Twilight *jsbljs Trident Assault Craft *aka9bb V-19 Torrent Starfighter *7w7k7s Vulture Droid *lq2svt Xanadu Blood *xtl6y3 Y-Wing Starfighter Errors and Inconsistencies *The game's title is Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, however it is the fourth game in the Lego Star Wars series. *In the pre-release description, an improved level builder was promised as a part of the game. This idea was cancelled and replaced with all new Ground Battles. *The game was said to have elements from seasons one and two. Savage Opress did not make an appearance until season 3, yet he is a playable character. *The sequence of levels are placed out of chronological order (ex. "The Hidden Enemy" comes before "Ambush"). *Commander Cody does not have a visor. *The unidentified assassin droid that appeared in the hostage crisis is incorrectly named IG-86. The IG-86 Sentinel Droid is a variant of Assasin Droid. *In the Geonosian Arena Prologue level, the Reek is not killed by Jango Fett. *In the "Ambush" level, Thire is seen carrying a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. In the television series, only Jek carries this weapon. *In the Hostage Crisis level, HELIOS-3D joins the attack party with Cad Bane. In the television series, HELIOS-3E joins the attack party, while HELIOS-3D watches over the speeder. *In the "Rookies" level, Echo is seen carrying a PLEX rocket launcher. In the Clone Wars series, nobody carries this weapon.﻿ Category:Games